Lucy Heartfilia (F And A)
|kanji = ルーシィ・ハートフィリア |rōmaji = Rūshi Hātofiria |alias = Majestic Angel Of Six Layers Wing |color = Yellow |text = Orange |name = Lucy |race = Biological Genetic Humanoid (Technically) |gender = Female |age = 17 (Pre-Timeskip) 24 (Post-Timeskip) |height = 163 cm |weight = 50 kg |hair = Blonde |eyes = Brown |birthday = July 1, X767 |blood type = O |affiliation = Blue Falcon |previous affiliation = |mark location = Left Hand |occupation = Mage |team = Team Ha-Na |partner = None |base of operations = Blue Falcon Guild |previous occupation = None |previous team = Team Haruna |previous partner = Haruna Takagi |status = Active |relatives = Jude Heartfilia (Father) Layla Heartfilia (Mother) (Original Self) |counterpart = Lucy Ashley (Basically) |magic = Sword Magic(Trance) Lengthening Magic Energy Magic |weapons = Majin Destroyah' 000 Magic Whip Magic Staff |japanese voice = Aya Hirano |english voice = Cherami Leigh}} Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria'', lit. Majestic Angel Of Six Layers Wing'') is a Mage from Blue Falcon Guild and was one of it's S-Class Nominee. She is technically was a part of Team Ha-Na as she take on the role as Haruna Takagi's partner during their Guild's S-Class Promotion Trial when Ha-Na is away. According to Lucy, her Guild Master prohibited her from going out on a mission during the daytime, but she is free to do so when it is night, something which happens for some obvious "reasons". In the Guild's Hall, she worked as an assistance to Blue Falcon's Bartender, Acha Lenvonith, to gain some extra money while not being involved in any kind of work. She, much like Sagiri Shinka, was just a Biological Genetic created by the Magic Council with the DNA of the real Lucy Heartfilia. She was sent to the Blue Falcon Guild as a result of another failure. Being a Biological Genetic, she cannot summon Celestial Spirits or cast like her "original self", thus, forcing her to completely depends on her Whip as a protection while learning another Magic in the process. This Lucy eventually manage to learn the Sword Magic and Energy Magic with the help of Sagiri Shinka, and later on, created her own unique style, known as "Trance" with her sword, Majin Destroyah' 000, for some versatility in combat. As a result for that one, this Lucy was labelled as a mage who can stands up for herself without the help of another "being". Despite her now more advanced power, Lucy retained no memory like her real-self, and were much more harsh in general. She was set to be the Main Supporting Character in the author's upcoming story. Appearance Just like her Original Self, this Lucy have a blonde hair, brown eyes, and more importantly doesn't wear the same type of clothes everyday. However, this Lucy give a "special" name for each of her clothes, making it quite easy to describe her in nature. Due to being a biological genetic, she is a slightly than the original Lucy, weighing around 50 kg while the real one being at 47 kg. Lucy can also be described as an attractive young woman, possesing a fairly slender figure, large breasts, and a pair of long legs. For general appearance, Lucy Hearftfilia put on a stylish outifts along with the twin-tails haircut as a design. First, she wear a seemingly white tank-top with a large blue heart's mark on it. She covers her tank-top by using a sleeveless blue mini jacket and some yellow lining. Furthermore, she can be seen wearing two gothic-style gloves on both of her right and left hand, in addition, the "gloves" were tied along with a yellow ribbon to make sure it won't drop when she is fighting. As for the lowers, Lucy apply a black cutted-edge mini-skirts on the upper bottom parts of her body, and tighten it up with a white belt. As for her leg, she put on a long-black legging and some brown boots as the outift's finisher. Lucy give the tittle "Blue Heart" as a name for this attire and was her favourite's outfit as well, seemingly be wearing this "Blue Heart" attire in both pre and post-timeskip. While in the Pre-Timeskip, this Lucy Hearftfilia wear the Blue Cheerleader Outifts as a main attire. The outfits however, have the Blue Falcon's Guild Mark instead of Fairy Tail's Guild Mark at the right part of her chest. This clothes were quite revealing in general, it left Lucy's belly exposed to the open and reveal her leg much better than "Blue Heart". While wearing the Cheerleader Outfits, Lucy wear a majorly blue-coloured clothes in advance. The only thing which can actually be described over here is the accesssories that she wear at her right hand, in which was recoqnized as a pink-white stripes handband and some blue pearl hand-lace. She also have a pair of long white socks for her leg's cover layers and match it up with the white cheerleading shoes. This attire, hence it name- was given the name; "Cheer Up Leader" by Lucy Heartfilia. By the post-timeskip, Lucy started to wear clothes unconsistently and making it hard to describe her appearance. But usually, she will wear a pink tank-top while not going out on a mission and apply the black shorts along with a pair of sandals. (This outfit was unnamed). However, it should be noted that her hair grow stupidly long and even reach her wasit parts, and thus, making it easy when compared to her original self. Personality Lucy Heartfilia appears as a harsh and carefree person. She manage to gain a reputation in her guild due to her's unspeakable attidute. Even since she woke up from her "sleep", Lucy have stated that she feels amazing about herself and feel like she got an 'amnesia'. As a result from this, she became a lively teenage girl because of not knowing about her origin and whereabouts. Blue Falcon's Guild Master have stated that he is the only person who knows about this Lucy's history, but only reveal it to some certain person. Thanks to this, Lucy became unaware about her being a Biological Genetic and continue with her own cheerful life. Speaking about manners, this Lucy was much more harsh than the original Lucy. She won't back off whenever there is a person who throw harsh words and insulted her, but instead, give them a tight slap and began to let vulgar words escape her mouth. Amazingly, Lucy doesn't watch over her surrounding when doint this, and being reputated as the Spicy Mouth by Blue Falcon's Guild Member. When put in a direct comparison, Lucy exactly acts like Ha-Na during the pre-timeskip. However, unlike the latter, she still retained the habits by the post-timeskip and were believed to be holding unto the personality even when she is grown up and have kids. Despite being a harsh type of person, Lucy was not entirely a "bad" type of person. She have shown kindness towards many people who needed help and looks depressed. This is shown when she tries to comforts Haruna Takagi after failing their S-Class Promotion Trial to the hand of Friday in a Three-Way Battle. Aside from that, Lucy, without complains, help an old lady to carry her loads which look heavy in nature and speak nicely to her. If people was actually being nice to her, they can see her warm and friendly side, but due to her 'famous' manners, people tends to avoid her as much as possible, even when they have to speaks with Lucy for urgent matter, most of them will go for the rude way, thus, provoking Lucy's anger and eventually close her "friendly door" to them. Aside from that, Lucy was known to be a care-free type of person. Even when she leaves a remarkable damage during her mission and provoke mortal's anger, she just simply gave them the "middle finger" as a special prize and walk off just like that. Another evidence of her carefree attidute were shown when Lucy purposely destroy her guildmates' glass and refuse to take responsiblities about it, and keep going on like nothing happen. Although care-free was supposed to be a good personality, Lucy take her 'carefree' level into the polar opposite, making her guild members mad for everydaya, even reaching the boiling points in which her guildmates wanted to eliminate her from the guild, but thanks to her prowess and influences, the efforts made to eliminate her goes to no avail at all. Unlike her original self, this Lucy Heartfilia tends to step into battle and fight with as many enemies as she can. When asked about if she is willing to fight against an army of 100 Dark Mages, Lucy admitted that she would try to "enjoy" it rather than focusing on winning. Lucy realized the fact that someone will always be stronger than every other people, so she decided to fight for the purpose of enjoying it rather than "I must win this" aspect. However, if it was a fight about her friends in an important situation, she will get serious and consider it as a life or death situation. As a result for this one, Lucy gained respect from her guild members for being someone who appreciated "friendship", much like her original self. History Seriously, there is not many information were known about this Lucy Heartfilia except for the fact that she is Biological Genetic created by the . Much like another genetic, she is a failure and was eventually sent to Blue Falcon Guild to work as their Mage when she wake up from sleep. The only person who knows about her history is the Guild Master, Dominic Maximilian. Synopsis Equipment and Skills Majin Destroyah' 000 ''(lit. Demon And Angel Destructive Wars)'' : Majin Destroyah' 000 is a type of Magic-infused sword given to Lucy by Dominic Maximilian, her Guild Master. It is a special sword created and designed by Sagiri Shinka with the combination of the metal, Orichalcum, shape-shifitng spells, and magical power. Majin Destroyah' 000 'was basically created for the sole purpose of fighting Demon effectively. Although the sword was basically made to fight off 'Demon', Lucy has shown the sword's capabilities of fighting another 'being' such as Dragon, Human, or Beast. The sword took the appearance of a seemingly Legendary Sword wielded by Blue Falcon's First Guild Master, but in a more advanced standards and better holding parts. The edge part was made of Orichalcum, a type of metal which were renowned to be incredibly rare and extremely hard, while for the holding part, it is basically made off a flexible plastic tied along with the red ropes for a firm grips. The sword is basically at the same size of a normal sword, but it's twice more heavier than usual. '''Majin Destroyah' 000 '''is magical-infused, which means, a person without magical power cannot wield it without the aid of any outsider. In order to use it's skill, the wielder must use their own Eternano for the delivery to be done, usually, by doing this, it will show their "worth" for holding the sword. According to Sagiri, one slash from the sword is strong enough to leave a notable damage in a vast surrounding area, it can cut most solid objects in the earth, including water and air. In addition for all these power, the sword can pulverize any basic spells thrown to the wielder if she/he use Majin Destroyah' 000 at the right time. The sword itself has proven to be immensely durable, it was said to be strong enough to handle curse and many destructive magic, thus, making '''Majin Destroyah' 000 '''as a great weapon to be in possession. *'Necrosphodia Vilmus ''(lit. Butterfly Dance Of Edgy End) : While Lucy is wielding her '''Majin Destroyah' 000', she could cast the sword's exclusive skill. Necrosphodia Vilmus is a type of sword dance performed by Lucy as her signature skill. To use this, Lucy must approach her enemy as close as she can, if she was able to do so, she must slash the opponent multiple times by using her sword while saying the chant "Butterfly Dance Of Edgy End" when attacking. Doing so will apply the 'blunt' slash to the opponent, however, it is much more painful than a usual slash because of the force's amount used in this attack. Hence it's name- ;Butterfly', Necrosphodia Vilmus, it will summon a troop of butterflies upon the final slash. The butterfly moves in a clockwise sphere form and mainly functions to attack the enemy, in addition, once the butterfly started it attack, the opponent will float temporarily in the air. As the butterfly have done their works, the butterflies' sphere will vanish and the foes will land hard on the ground. Magic And Abilities Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a type of Holder Type Magic which is used by Lucy Heartfilia to aid her Majin Destroyah' 000 '''proficiency level. It is known to be one of the most common magic in existence. In order to use Sword Magic, one must have a significiant amount of training before he/she can use it in an advanced way of style. While not just training, the user of Sword Magic have to be aware of the fact that they must be really familiar with the swords in their possession. In order to use it, Lucy will need to fuse her eternano inside her swords, and then release the skills (spell) that she wanted by performing some correct movement. Due to the fact that '''Majin Destroyah' 000 is a unique sword, it grants Lucy another exclusive techniques which can only be casted by the owner of the mentioned sword. The swords which are used to casts Sword Magic will usually break if it were casted to make a defensive spells. In addition for that one, Sword Magic does not have an infinite amount of sources (or sword) to cast it's own magic if all swords break into pieces. With the exception of Swords which were used as a primary holder weapon to fight, such as Majin Destroyah' 000 '''and '''Sword Of Rebirth. Lengthening Magic Energy Magic Relationship Haruna Takagi Ha-Na Sabrina Waffle Acha Lenvonith Gallery Trivia *This character was approved by Persona. *The use of Orichalcum was approved by Persona. *Her stats are : *This is the author's first Canon-To-Fanon character on this wiki. *I created this Lucy on purpose of using her as one of my storyline characters, so knock off. Category:S-Class Nominee Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Sword Magic User Category:Sword User Category:Whip User Category:Staff User Category:Forever And Always